Daugthers of Darkness
by Zire-7
Summary: The embodiment of fear and darkness itself has left her mark upon Hermione, in more ways than having carved Mudblood into her forearm. But were you to ask the golden girl if she hated the foul creature for impacting her life so much, she'd tell you that she is incapable of hating someone so damaged and that love isn't always all sunshine and roses...


**Daughters of Darkness  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters  
I own only the plots/situation/ideas that I have placed them in.  
**

**Pairings: Bellamione and Fleurmione, (I'm a sucker for both pairings so...yeah)**

AN: continued at the bottom.****

This one earns its M rating about midway through the second paragraph,  
so if you have a problem with intimate situations; No ONE is making you read this.  


* * *

_Mudblood. The letters burned forcing silent tears out of the prone figure on the cold black marble floor. But it wasn't the slur that had been carved into her skin like words into a tree that caused her to weep. _

_A fierce almost liquid like heat coursed through her lower region as the death eater leaned in close enough to whisper, "You'll regret…" she caught sight of the same knife that'd been used on her arm earlier "…every..." on the word every the knife separated a button from her shirt "…last…second…of…this." After each word another button joined the others that'd been scattered about the room, carelessly. "But you will never forget this night, little one, it will haunt your dreams forever." _

_ Wide unbelieving eyes focused on obsidian orbs. The death eater's words had been unbelievably tender. All coherent though ceased as cool metal met her over heated skin and sheared through flimsy cotton. The open air was soothing on her bared chest and then liquid fire flared up as she felt teeth clamp down on a harden nipple. Before the pain had been unbearable this though was agony as the fire at the bottom of her stomach traveled in reverse and tore a needy whimper from her throat. _

_The whimper drove her tormentor to new heights as a velvety soft tongue traced a circle around the stiff nub before warmth engulfed it entirely. As soon as the warmth had been there it was gone leaving frost in its wake. She shivered and more whimpers left her mouth. A trail of hungry kisses made their way up from the supple flesh stopping briefly where shoulder meets neck to bite down; drawing blood. "Shh…I'll warm my little one up." _

_Her rising moan grew louder as a feather light touch trailed its way down her toned abdomen as the touch reached an unwelcome hindrance, the hand on her back dug in and clawed its way down leaving unnoticed and unfelt twinges of pain. With the removal of another hindrance the feather light touch continued its downward journey. Encountering wetness and a different kind of warmth slender fingers eagerly slipped into that warmth. _

_Hot breath moved from her neck to the shell of her ear. "Say it." _

_The words stuck in her throat and sounded breathless when they were hissed out, "I hate you!"  
_

* * *

_"I hate you!" _

_ The echoed words forced her eyes shut and she barely managed to keep the tears back. "You're a foul inhuman bitch!" This time the haunting words broke the damn and her tears escaped. She wanted to howl her agony to the still night, to bite, to kick, and cause hurt so deep that it would soothe her own hurt. _

_ "I hope you drown in your own blood." She wished her mind's phantoms would stop. Nothing but the real thing could do the voice justice. Low are the fates cruel and unforgiving to Voldemort's most loyal death eater. She'd never get to hear her little one turn words into daggers again; intent on wounding only her. _

_ "You feed on pain and misery like a dementor! If one ever got a hold of you there'd be nothing to suck out! You were born without a soul!" In the eerie depth of a sleepless night those hateful words lulled her to sleep. And when they did her sleep was filled with the most dreadful of nightmares; that she loved every minute of. _

* * *

And just like that her eyes snapped open and for a brief moment panic squeezed her heart. "'Ermione, it was that awful creature again wasn't it?" The panic abated and her only response was to fling herself at the comforting prescience lying next to her; burying her face in the crook of Fleur's neck. "Am I wretched for liking what she did to me?"

"Non. A Veela in heat isn't something that one experiences and wishes to forget nor is it something one can anticipate and only with two willing parties can offspring be created." A choked sob, though muffled, reached her ears and it ripped her heart into pieces to hear it come from her mate.

"And love. In some twisted way your Bella cared for you." More sobs reached her.

"But I care for you more than she ever did petite loutré." It took a while but eventually the sobs quieted. Neither spoke to the other they simply basked in the closeness and love they shared. "Alice, Violet, did we wake you?"

Two heads one with black curls and the other with dark purple curls shook violently for a spilt second before stilling. "Mum had the nightmare again didn't she?"

A nod answered her question. "The one with…" Violet paused but needed to continue. "…Bella?"

"Yes." At this the two climbed onto the bed and joined in Fleur's efforts to comfort their upset mother. "She was horrible wasn't she?" she had no idea who had voiced the question for it sounded as though they said it together.

Heaving a sigh when there was no response from Hermione, she said the same words she'd said a thousand times before, "Broken beyond repair yes but not horrible; at least not to her little one."

Dark blue orbs that seemed ordinary a couple of seconds ago now gained an animal like reflectiveness. "It's still early but breakfast isn't going to make itself and Max is visiting family." With reluctance the three allowed her to get up and as always the purple haired Alice said, "I'll help."

Smiling faintly at her, Fleur asked, "Pancakes, waffles, or French toast?"

"Well…I like pancakes, you and mum both like waffles, and Vi only eats French toast. So can we make all three?" Her answer was lost in the darkened doorway. But both mother and daughter who'd stayed behind knew what the answer would be, 'Anything for my girls.'

Violet Tonks Delacour had always been a curious child and when her mother had this nightmare for the first time she'd been about four and being curious she asked every question that she'd had. It wasn't until she'd turned seven that she'd understood the information she received, that this nightmare was about her other mom; Bellatrix Black. "She wasn't a veela."

Exhaling an exasperated breath the tired mother pulled an unresisting Violet to her, hugging her close. "Since I can rarely tell what goes on in that pretty head of yours mind explaining that one to me?"

"She wasn't a veela like Alice, me, and maman are. She was a dark veela, it's extremely rare but it happens when a veela is raped. Maman told us that veela can't have children unless there's love and the desire to have children, however children can be produced outside of those circumstances. But they are born broken and have an irresistible need too spread pain and misery in the hopes that it eases the wrongness that they feel within them."

That was not what she'd expected to hear from her inquisitive and extraordinarily bright daughter. "Where did you read that from?"

Violet noted the hint of sadness in her voice but she continued regardless. "Aunt Cissy let me have free reign of the library yesterday but Scorpius was the one who found the book." She fell silent for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought, "I found something at Hogwarts, in the library; a photograph of Bellatrix Black. When I first showed it to Alice she mistook her for me. After I told her who the photo was of she said "You look exactly like her, right down to the last curl on your head." Is that why you're so sad all the time? Because I look like her."

Violet's tone tore at her mother's heart. "No don't ever think that. I'm sad because I miss her, so much that it hurts, and even then the pain that I'm in would were she still alive; bring her no end of pleasure. And despite what she did to me, I still can't bring myself to hate someone so damaged. Fleur understood this and even accepted you when not many other people would have. But I will admit some days it's very hard on me because you look like your mother. On those days I remember how much you remind me of Tonks and the day doesn't seem so bad anymore."

An intense almost suffocating silence settled around both mother and daughter, it was broken by Hermione a couple seconds later, "And at the end of it I love you and your sister even more."

"I love you, mum." Before either of them could react a melodious voice said, "Our hard work and effort will not go to waste a second longer. If you two don't get up right now, I will drag you out of bed, without my wand."

"Oh hush. You wouldn't dream of it, unless you'd like to sleep on the couch again?" Chuckling nervously Fleur said, "Non, we wouldn't want that."

The three burst into uncontrollable giggles and had almost forgotten about breakfast until a suspicious commotion came from the kitchen. When they all made it through the maze of hallways and entered the kitchen the three wore very puzzled looks and directed them toward Alice, "What? You didn't actually think that I'd destroy all my hard work and effort just to summon you to breakfast did you?"

A few seconds later and the illusion charm that she'd cast without a wand wore off and they learned that she would, in fact, destroy her hard work to get them down to the breakfast table.

_Whereever you are Bellatrix, I hope you're proud of them, our daughters of darkness.  
_

* * *

**AN: continued**

**I own Alice and Violet, they are ocs that I created.  
The concept of dark veela is something I came up with; its short of my stab at doing something a bit different to explain why Bellatrix is completely off her rocker insane. **


End file.
